Shipping
In the Chapter Guide#Pokemon: Red Star Pokemon: Red Star series, Shipping is the belief, existence, want, or need that two characters in the series should/already be/are in a relationship with one another. There are numerous amounts of evidents and despite many characters already having pre-determined relationships with one another, it is shown that, they are attracted to some other characters that they are close friends with or have shared life-changing encounters with. Relationships Red (Character) Red and Green Even though this relationship isn't as prominent as many of the others, there still shows some type of spark between each character. This relationship is seen growing slower than all the others but it can be seen at certain intervals. Many times, literally unnoticed by everyone else but the writer, Red and Green have shared moments where they finish each others sentences or feel about the same emotion at the same time. It could clearly be seen after everyone in Celadon City believed Machine had killed himself for them. Shortly after that, Green began to sob in Red's arms, as Red wrapped his arms around her. As Yellow began to mourn over it, Red and Green offered the same amount of comforting words to her to calm her down. It turned out that their feelings for one another eventually blossomed and Red and Green were shown to be married at the beginning of the Chapter Guide#Gold Star Saga Gold Star Saga. There love has shown to be growing and they are not quite used to living with one another, as they get into arguments and it seems that Red acts simply as a sole wander, not paying much attention to Green or because of the fact that he goes out to train almost everyday to grow used to the pain that he still suffers from the battle with Giovanni way back when. Machine and Yellow This, by far, is the most favorited and talked about relationship in the entire series. Machine and Yellow have somehow always loved each other but only realized it recently. The first time it was seen, Yellow was greatly infatuated with Machine, however, he ran from her, trying to stop from annoying him. The next time Yellow and Machine were seen together was in Mt. Moon after Zapdos separated them from the others. This time spent together proved to be an excellent one as Yellow and Machine almost ended up kissing. However, this was halted until Machine and Yellow met again in Vermillion City where Machine revealed his entire past to her, and began excepting her love. Later, the final step was made when Machine actually confessed his love to her, even going as far as to let himself die for Yellow. He almost did so until the Dragons leader, Orion helped out Yellow by healing Machine and his Charizard. They shared their first kiss after Machine woke up several weeks later, and shared their first time together while Hakel faced against Janine, the fifth Gym Leader. They have grown to love each other and their love will continue to grow throughout the other stories. Hakel and Kusa This, as with Machine and Yellow's relationsip, is very popular and most likely one of the more exciting ships in the series. There love for one another had grown throughout the Chapter Guide#Red Star Saga Red Star Saga, however, there's has more up's and down's. In the Red Star Saga, their relationship has begun then. They had shown and shared numerous flirtatous interactions with one another, however, Kusa had been the type of noble type of girl and was annoyed with Hakel several times during their encounters. At the end of the Saga, Hakel and Kusa finally excepted one another as they were and started a relationship. However, shortly after that had happened, Hakel and Kusa had to separate from one another to train with the people Machine assigned them to. Although kind of upset about this, they knew it wasn't based off biases because Machine wasn't even going with Yellow and instead chose Red (Character) Red to train with. This came back when they met up four weeks later, however, they barely had anytime to excercise their love as Team Rocket attacked the Indigo Plateau during Machine and Hakel's match. They did not get to be with one another until two years later because, during the two year time skip, Hakel left for some Johto distant land to train. Their love returned when they both appeared to save Machine and Yellow from the Reddosuta Shikaku in Chapter 34 and, shortly after, the four of them went to Johto to earn some new badges, discover new Pokemon, and meet some new friends. Despite being happy with another for awhile throughout their first couple weeks in Johto, their love soon completely collapsed when Hakel lost himself to the power of the beast inside of him and he slapped Kusa across the face, rather hard, knocking to the ground. Unable to control the beast inside of him, and being ordered by Machine to leave, he left for another part of the region to control himself. When he returned, shortly after obtaining the second badge, Machine and co. were attacked by the Masked Man. Despite losing him, they were able to get away as the Masked Man seemed a bit too preoccupied with something that glowed in the Ilex Forest. Afterwards, however, it was revealed that Yellow and Kusa had lost their memories and Machine and Hakel had to spend the entire day with them to force them to remember. Hakel, although, a very touchy subject, had to make her remember everything that happened over the last few years and so, he brought up a few things about that brought back the most of her memories, even their fight that happened a couple days before. Kusa and Hakel shared their first onscreen kiss and their love had re-flourished. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokedex Holders